disney_tv_multilanguagefandomcom-20200214-history
The Net Ghost PiPoPa Movie
The Web Ghost PiPoPa Movie (その　ネットゴーストPIPOPA 映画 Sono Netto Gōsuto Pipopa eiga) is a Amercain/Arabic/Japanese computer cgi Film animated film directed by Tony Leondis, and written by Eric Siegel and Mike White, based on Net Ghost PiPoPa (Tv Series 2008 By TV Tokyo) '''By Heidi FMA. Abdelbasset, Cameron Boyce As Yūta Akikawa, Jason Sudeikis As Mamoru Shindo, China Anne McClain As Hikaru Sofue, Justin Temberlake As Pit, Kunal Nayyar As Pot, Andy Samberg As Pat And Dove Cameron As Pu With The film stars the series' regular voice cast and features the voices of Tara Strong ,Josh Gad, Sean Penn, Anthony Padilla, Ian Hecox, Maya Rudolph, Kate McKinnon, Danny Pudi, Ben Schwartz, Zendaya, Kate Micucci, Zayn Malik, McClain Sisters, Kimiko Glenn, Benjamin Diskin And Kevin Michael Richardson .It Will Release date By Mike white In August 11, 2025 Premise The story is about a boy, Yūta Akikawa, who is Not afraid of computers. His family moves to Kamimai City, a technologically advanced city, where his mother works. The same day, he receives a mysterious encrypted message from an anonymous source. When he opens this, he is transported into the Net World, meeting three Web Ghosts known as Pit, Pot, and Pat. Here, the three Web Ghosts, whom Yūta dubs as PiPoPa, explain to Yūta that the Net World is what is going on inside of all outside computers, cell phones and ,The IPads all technology. Yūta decides to hide this discovery from his friends and family Except Hikaru Sofue, Heidi Abdelbasset,Ryōko Satō, Karin Yukitani, Sayaka Erenkova, ,Kazushige Enoshima, Shuzo Matsushita, Kosuke Kitayama And Mamoru Shindo Too And and he uses this to his advantage to help any friend in need and save technological breakdowns, mishaps, and overloads But Divine Forest who forcibly became the leader of the Dream Future Big Five, Samantha The Female Face Triangle, And Smiler. He has the ability to turn web ghosts and Everybody into web monsters. Songs # Daft Punk Ft. Kayne West - Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger (Music from the Motion Picture) # Little Mix - Password @ PiPoPa (Music from the Motion Picture) # Sofia Carson Ft. Dove Cameron, China Anne McClain And Sadie Stanley - Get On Up (Music from the Motion Picture) # Cozi Zuehlsdorff - Twinkle of Stars (Music from the Motion Picture) # McClain Sisters - Virtual Love (Music from the Motion Picture) # Ari Hauntington - We're the Monstars (Only On The Movie) # The Chipmunks Ft. The Chipettes - Good Day Of Our life # Moanica D’ Kay - Me and My Amigos (Only On The Movie) # Sofia Carson Ft. Dove Cameron, China Anne McClain ,Kate Micucci And Anna Kendrick - Revelation (Only On The Movie) # Sofia Carson Ft. Dove Cameron And Ruth Righi - New Star Generation (Only On The Movie) # Sofia Carson Ft. Dove Cameron, China Anne McClain Anna Kendrick, Kate Micucci (Auto-Tunned) And Ruth Righi - Celebrate (Only On The Movie) # Sofia Carson Ft. Dove Cameron, Kate Micucci (Auto-Tunned) And Ruth Righi - Lolistep (Only On The Movie) # Sofia Carson Ft. Dove Cameron, Riki Lindhome And Kate Micucci (Garfunkel and Oates) Sadie Stanley And Ruth Righi - Higher (Only On The Movie) # Sadie Stanley - Call Me Beep Me (Only On The Movie) # Post Malone Ft. Swae Lee - Sunflower (Only On The Movie) # Jonas Blue Ft. Joe Jonas - I See Love (Only On The Movie) # Meghan Trainor - I’m A Lady (Only On The Movie) # Demi Lavoto - I Will Service (Only On The Movie) # Monster High - Electric Fashion (Only On The Movie) # Winx Club - Enchantix (Only On The Movie) # Winx Club - Believix (Only On The Movie) # Winx Club - Harmonix (Only On The Movie) # Winx Club - Sirenix (Only On The Movie) # Winx Club - Bloomix (Only On The Movie) # Winx Club - Butterflix (Only On The Movie) # Winx Club - Tynix (Only On The Movie) # Winx Club - Dreamix (Only On The Movie) # Winx Club - Onyrix (Only On The Movie) # Winx Club - Cosmix (Only On The Movie) # Pentatonix - Password @ PiPoPa (Only On The Movie) # Little Mix - Black Magic (Only On The Movie) # Ben Diskin (Auto Tunned) Ft. Dove Cameron - PILLOWTALK (Music From The Motion Picture) # Ben Diskin (Auto Tunned) Ft. Iggy azalea - Baby (Music From The Motion Picture) # LMFAO,Anthem, Lauren Bennett And GoonRock - Party Rock Anthem (Only On The Movie) # Zendaya - Keep It Undercover (Only On The Movie) # Pitbull Ft. Christina Aguilera - Feel This Moment (Only On The Movie) # Selena Gomez - Shake It Up (Only On The Movie) # Ariana Grande Ft. Scarlett Johansson - Feeling So Amazing (Music from the Motion Picture) # Monster High - Eletricfied (Only On The Movie) # Fifth Harmony - I’m in Love With The Monster (Only On The Movie) # Becky G Ft. Will.i.am - Problem (The Monster Remix) (Only On The Movie) # Miss Amani - Come On Now (Only On The Movie) # Dove Cameron Ft. Sofia Carson ,Booboo Stewart And Cameron Boyce - Ways To Be Wicked (Only On The Movie) # K'NAAN Ft. AI - Wavin' Flag (Only On The Movie) # AKB48 - Sugar Rush (Only On The Movie) # Avril Lavigne - Hello Kitty (Only On The Movie) # Drake - Hotline Bling (Cell Phone) (Music from the Motion Picture) # Alstroemeria Records Ft. Cristina Vee - Bad Apple!! (Music from the Motion Picture) # Felicia Barton - DuckTales WOO-OO (Only On The Movie) # Cassandra Lee Morris Ft. Monster High - Fright Song (Only On The Movie) # Milo Manheim Ft. Kylee Russell And Meg Donnelly - BAMM (Only On The Movie) # Monster High - We Are Monster High (Only On The Movie In End Credit) # Monster High - Shooting Star (Only On The Movie) Voice Cast Cameron Boyce As Yūta Akikawa Maxey Whitehead As Child Yūta Akikawa Tara Strong As Ryōko Satō And Violet Duck China Anne McClain As Hikaru Sofue And Scarlett Duck Justin Temberlake As Pit Kunal Nayyar As Pot, GhouliaYelps, William Vanderquack And Divine Forest Andy Samberg As Pat And Jonathan Loughran Dove Cameron As Pu And Child Ryōko Satō Jason Sudeikis As Mamoru Shindo And Red Brina Palencia As Child Mamoru Shindo Danny McBride As Kazushige Enoshima And Bomb Madison Hu As Shuzo Matsushita Olivia Rodrigo As Kosuke Kitayama Demi Lavato As Web Venus And Smurfette Josh Gad As Chuck Rachel Bloom As Sliver Bill Hader As Leonard / King Mudbeard Peter Dinklage As Mighty Eagle Awkwafina As Courtney Sean Penn As Terence Pierce Gagnon, Noah Schnapp and Owen Wilder As Jay, Jake, and Jim (The Blues) Anthony Padilla As Hal Ian Hecox As Bubbles Maya Rudolph As Matilda And Smiler Kate McKinnon As Stella The Pink Bird Danny Pudi As Brainy Smurf And Huey Duck Ben Schwartz As Dewey Duck Bobby Moynihan As Louie Duck Joe Manganiello As Hefty Smurf Jack McBrayer As Clumsy Smurf T.J Miller As Gene Meh Anna Faris As JailBreak James Corden As Hi-5 Sterling K. Brown As Kenta Akikawa And Garry Pig Toks Olagundoye As Yūko Akikawa Zendaya As K.C Cooper Heidi FMA. Abdelbasset As Heidi Abdelbasset Kate Micucci As Webbigail Vanderquack And Werewolf Pups David Tennant As Juzo Sofue Greg Cipes As Bit Selena Gomez As Bot And Mavis Dracula Stephanie Sheh As Bat And Elderly Gremlin Rihanna As Frankie Stein And Jade Duck Keke Palmer As Alivia Stein And Aisha Debi Derryberry As Draculaura Ally Brooke As Fangelica VanBat Salli Saffioti As Clawdeen Wolf ''' America Young As Howleen Wolf Drake As Clawd Wolf Larissa Gallagher As Lagoona Blue Beyonce As Cleo De Nile Camila Cabello As Robecca Steam Sofia Carson As Jinafire Long Perrie Edwards As Toralei Stripe Cassandra Lee Morris As Venus McFlytrap Jonquil Goode As Gigi Grant Ava Kolker As Meowlody Cristina Milizia As Moanica D’ Kay Chris Diamantopoulos As Zomboyz Jay Baruchel As Alvin Seville Will Smith As Simon Seville Jesse McCartney As Theodore Seville Christina Applegate As Brittany Miller Anna Faris As Jeanette Miller Kaley Cuoco As Eleanor Miller Taylor Momsen As Iris Amber Stevens West As Talia Ruth Righi As Lyna And Purrsephone Elizabeth Banks As Carissa Colleen O'Shaughnessey As Amaru Ariana Grande As Pinka Magenta And Auriana Scarlett Johansson As Female Blueo Shameik Moore As Miles Morales/Spider-Man Jake Johnson As Peter B. Parker/Spider-Man Hailee Steinfled As Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen John Mulaney As Peter porker/Spider-Ham Nicolas Cage As Noir Spider-Man Adam Sandler As Count Dracula Kathryn Hahn As Ericka Van Helsing Asher Blinkoff As Dennis Sadie Sandler As Winnie Joe Whyte As Tinkles Riki Lindhome, Caroline Hjelt and Aino Jawo As WereWols Pups Navia Robinson And Skai Jackson As WereWolf Babies Kingston Foster As Sunny Steve Buscemi As Wayne Molly Shannon As Wanda Kevin James As Frankinstein Fran Drescher As Eunice Keegan Michael-Key As Murray And Judge Peckinpah David Spade As Griffin The Insivble Man Brenna D'Amico As Crystal The Invisble Woman Genndy Tartakovsk As Blobby, Baby Blobby And Puppy Blobby Aaron LaPlante As Gremlin Airline Molly C. Quinn As Bloom Amy Gross As Stella Alejandra Reynoso As Flora Romi Dames As Musa Morgan Decker As Tecna Larisa Oleynik As Daphne Liliana Mumy As Roxy Matt Shively As Sky Adam Gregory As Brandon And Nex David Faustino As Helia Sam Riegel As Riven Charlie Schlatter As Timmy Justin Prentice As Andy Larisa Oleynik As Icy Jennifer Cody As Darcy Kimberly Brooks As Stormy Billy Eichner As Jin Kazama Gal Gadgot As Azusa Sakamoto Ben Stiller As Tomio Hirame Anna Kendrick As Karin Yukitani Booboo Stewart As Yuzuru Aizawa Jennifer Hudson As Eriko Murata Ariana Greenblatt As Ecolon Peyton Elizabeth Lee As Tiyna Sierra McClain As Sayaka Erenkova Raven-Symoné As Seiko Erenkova Zayn Malik As Ash Lauryn McClain As Langa Kimiko Glenn As Kang Ah-yeong ,Lena De Spell And Peni Parker Benjamin Diskin As François ,Zomboyz and Znap Kevin Michael Richardson As Mohammad John C. Reilly As Doctor Forest : Voices Of The Web Ghosts Eric Bauza Ashley Bell Bob Bergen Terri Douglas Jeff Fischer Jennifer Crystal Foley Josh Keaton Nancy Cartwright Marcella Lentz-Pope Yuri Lowenthal Scott Menville Courtney Peldon Cindy Robinson Ashleigh Prather Lashana Rodrigue Anne Sackmann Sadie Stanley Sean Giambrone Chris Pratt Steve Carrell Kevin Hart Carla Jeffery Debby Ryan Jennifer Veal Cardi B Dianne Doan Voices Of Humans Christina Moore Dianne Doan DeVore Ledridge Anneliese Van der Pol Jake Paul Malachi Barton Nicolas Bechtel Issac Ryan Brown Sky Katz Milo Manheim James Godfrey Kylee Russell Meg Donnelly Sarah Jeffery Trevor Tordjman Ed Helms Tiffany Tynes Voice Of Samantha The Female Face Triangle Kristina Anapau Hudson D'Andrea Karen Huie Sundra Oakley Branscombe Richmond Violet Grace Schaffer Fred Tatasciore Kayla Blake Sisa Grey Daniel Kaz Davis H. Pak Lynwood Robinson Phillipa Soo Matthew Wood Kristen Bell Santino Fontana Additional Voices Chiwetel Ejiofor Nathan Fillion Jennifer Lopez Nick Kroll Michael J. Fox Sean Hayes Cate Blanchett Billy Crystal